weekendclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Entry 4
''Halfling Year 1930 Day 4 'Party: Melvin, Wei Hong, Tristan, Esmonde & Nathaniel' As the party leaves the area, they arrive at the town of Bae which has been raided. In the distance, the party hears a scream coming from a hut guarded by two guards. Phil recognizes the two guards' sigil belonging to the Empire. As the party dispatches the guards and quickly escape, they manage recover two human women. The blond haired woman introduces herself as Emily, and is the daughter of the mayor of the town. The other woman kept her silence, but her bag starts to rustle and a voice cries out, "Home, Home!" Emily explains that the guards were from the Takeda Clan, which is the most powerful of the eight in the Empire. She also explains that the village of Bae used to be under the control of the Hojo Clan, which is one of the smallest clans in the area. Emily leads the party to the Empire. As they reached the city, they noticed that the guards do not bother about the security, and they are soon led into the metropolis. As they enter the gates, Emily tells the party that the city is currently celebrating the Festival of Thal Ral, and they currently have an archery competition. The party decides to take part. Phil wins the competition and gains 500gp and two potions of Cure Moderate Wounds. Arwin comes in third and gains 200gp and two potions of Cure Light Wounds. Solarith comes in last and gains 100gp and one potion of Cure Light Wound. Phil decides to head to the bank and deposits 700gp. The party heads to the tavern and finds out from the bartender that Roddrick has headed to the Shimazu Clan Mansion. They also discover more about the Empire and its clans. The four lords that are currently residing in the city are from the Shimazu, Takeda, Oda and Honshu clans. The Shimazu Clan is the third largest among the eight. The most powerful clan is the Takeda Clan, led by Great general Taguchi Takeda. The Mori Clan has recently started a dispute among the other clans. The Shimazu Clan is in-charge of the Empire's Clerics, while the Mori Clan is in-charge of the city guards. The Takeda Clan provides the military, while the Hojo Clan and in-charge of the sea routes and vessels. The Oda Clan is in-charge of trading and is the second largest clan among the eight. Honshu is in-charge of the palace security, and are allied with the Mori Clan. The leader of the Honshu clan is the father of the King's concubine. The Uesugi Clan is in-charge of the temples and consists mainly of monks. The Imagawa Clan is in-charge of research and development, and are allied with the Takeda Clan. Apparently the Mori Clan is disputing about the safety of the palace. The bartender also mentions of a rumor about one of the clerics injured one of the city guards. A halfling appears and offers to lead the party around for 50gp. As the party is led to an alleyway, they are ambushed by a group of nine Takeda guards. Nivlem casts Obscuring Mist and loses two guards, while Home casts Colour Spray and loses another two guards. As the party reaches a near-dead end, they approach a door. Before the guards arrive, the door opens and the party falls in. Because it is pitch black, only Nivlem notices a dwarf and two orc-like humanoids. The party remains quiet while the guards scuffle outside. When the guards leave, one of the orcs lights a candle. The dwarf notices Nivlem because of his height. The two orc creatures are wearing scale mail and a wearied-looking longsword in their hands. The dwarf instructs the party that his master wants to see them. The party is then led through a dimly lit corridor and approach a flight a stairs. The party enters the room, which is inside a mansion that is well organized and finely decorated. The party continues into the next room and notices an old man sitting inside, flanked by his guards. The guards behind the guard seem familiar to the party. The guard finally introduces himself as the master of ceremonies at the archery competition. He is a captain of the guard of the Mori Clan, and his name is Sigmund. Sigmund introduces the party to Mori Takeguchi, the leader of the clan. "I hear you are seeking Roddrick. He works for the Shimazu Clan, and it is not going to be easy to see him. Not even I am able to enter the mansion easily. I propose that if you are willing to work for me, I get you to see him. My captain tells me that your party is strong, as you dominated the competition." Takeguchi explains that there is a secret investigation about the clans wanting to rebel against the King, and the Shimazu Clan might be involved, so he requests that the party help to find information about the rebellion. The rumors are true, that a cleric has cast a spell on one of their guards who was investigating. Nivlem examines the guard and finds out that he has been cursed. The party agrees to help and is sent to Lieutenant Borack. The party enters the Mori Clan guard house and notice three guards inside. The party is tasked to find out which are the four clans who are planning the rebellion. Nivlem receives a set of Full-Plate Armor from Lieutenant Borack. Borack informs the party that suspicious activity has been sighted the summit Mount Frelia, which houses an abandoned temple of Calistria. The party is to investigate on the secret gathering while at the same time, recover a statue from the temple and return it to the Mori Clan. He proceeds to give the party a map and explains that they have to cross the Valley of the Howling Winds. The second Lieutenant, Julia, will lead the party. When they arrived at the entrance of the valley, Julia warns the party not to trust any wildlife, and heads back to the city. The party soon encounters a pack of Worgs which they dispatch. Eventually the party arrives at the temple. As Phil attempts to sneak in, he accidentally knocks a small rock and alerts the guards. The party dispatches the five guards. Home investigates the area around the statue and locates an area of magic. ---- '''Combat Spoils' *''Unclaimed'' **5x Breastplate sold **5x Longswords sold *''Quest'' **Sealed Document *''Party Fund'' **+375 gp As the party attempts to move the statue, a guardian statue starts to animate and attacks the party. The party manages to destroy the guardian and hauls the statue of Calistria back to the Mori mansion. The party breaks the document's seal (a seal with the letter 'R') and reads it, and according to the document, mentions about a new weapon being developed and is almost completed. Included is a map. The document is handed to Borack. He thanks the party and warns about the impending threat against the emperor if the weapon were completed. So the party is tasked to find out what this weapon is. The party also informs that the Uesugi guards were present at the temple. Soon, Sigmund requests for the party, and offers them an old house within the Mori Clan compound, but only if they can intimidate his not-so close cousin who is currently residing there. He hands a bag of gold to the party and the party leaves. ---- Quest Rewards *500 gp [per member] Party Fund Report ---- Category:Journal